Clown of a Cinch
by duo2nd
Summary: This story is another TTADisney crossover. This time, the featured crossover is the Playhouse Disney Series JoJo’s Circus. It also includes two characters from KeV Beeley’s fanfic Rivals, to add a certain touch of rescuing ratio.


**Clown of a Cinch**

By: Duo Maxwell to Clown of a Cinch. This is another story written by Duo Maxwell (That's me) which incidentally, the writers of the Metal Angel Zeiryu-Oh saga and the still in development story, Hoo Da Ley Beldam, which considered to be my two perfect fanfiction works involving some not so famous Disney characters.

A couple of quick comments on the story: This story is another TTA-Disney cross-over. This time, the featured cross-over is the Playhouse Disney Series JoJo's Circus. It also includes two characters from KeV Beeley's fanfic Rivals, to add a certain touch of rescuing ratio.

Notes:

I just wanted to thank Kevin Mickel for posting this story on the TTA Fanfiction Archive, which is effective for some readers. And apologies to KeV Beeley for using his characters on this story. Well enough talking, let's just go on with the story!

The Cast:

Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny

Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny

Danny Cooksey as Montana Max

**Madeleine Martin as JoJo Tickle**

**Robert Smith as Goliath**

Noel Blanc as Bugs Bunny/Hamton J. Pig

Joe Alaskey as Plucky Duck

Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume

Gail Matthius as Shirley Mc Loon

Frank Welker as Hector Hare/Grovely/Furball

Cree Summer Franks as Elmyra Duff

Tia Carrere as Emily Bunny

Robert Newell as Eric Bunny

Marnie McPhail as Peaches Tickle

Noah Weisberg as Mr. Tickle

Jayne Eastwood as Mrs. Kersplatski

Keeler Sandhaus as Skeebo Seltzer

Tajja Isen as Trina Tightrope

Julie Lemieux as Dinky/Bal Boa

Cole Caplan as Tater

Jim Cummings as Melvyn

Jeff Altman as Dr. Gene Splicer

And

Allan Young as Scrooge McDuck (Cameo)

ACT 1: Capturement

Acme Airport, it was about 9:30 AM that the plane from New York landed just in time. Inside the airport, every people and toon from all across the globe were arriving and leaving Acme Acres. One of the arriving toons was two clown girls. One is a young clown girl, with pure red hair, wears a yellow long sleeved shirt with a blue collar, blue end sleeves and has some violet, blue and dark blue spot patterns in various sizes. She also wears red and orange vertical stripped pants, blue socks, red shoes and a blue beret with a red ball on top. The other is her mother, also has red hair, wearing a blue headband, red earrings, blue sleeved blouse with red beaded necklace, a red and yellow stripped long skirt with pink ends and violet ladies shoes. The two of them went to the ticket counter.

"Hello ma'am. How could we help you?" The agent asked. "Were here to pick up our baggage." The lady said. The young clown girl tugged her mother's dress. She immediately remembered something. "And also, her pet lion. You know my daughter is really bored while in flight." She said nicely. The agent replied, "Yes Ma'am. What are your names?"

"Mrs. Peaches Tickle. And this is my daughter JoJo Tickle."

"Just a second," said the agent, whose name badge identified her as Elie, and she typed a few things on her keyboard. After a brief pause, she said, "Okay Mrs. Tickle, the baggage is being loaded on the taxi. You should see it there."

"Thank you miss," said Peaches. "Let's go JoJo. I still need to take you and your pet lion to Acme Looniversity. You know, you're here as an exchange student."

"Yes mom." JoJo replied happily. The two of them went out of the airport to check their things on their taxi.

Speaking of Acme Looniversity, at the Loo, Buster and Babs were in a middle of Wild Takes Class where somehow, they were passing notes on each other regarding on whose gonna be the exchange student for this week. Babs passed a note to Buster which says "Buster, who's gonna be the new exchange student anyway?" Buster reads the note and started to pass a note to Babs saying "Dunno. I bet the student must be a boy." Babs immidiately replied back saying "Not really." Buster replies back, passing another note to Babs, saying "Buster, do you always have to say that? Besides, she should be a girl." Buster gets the message and replies back this time, saying "Babs, if she's a girl, she won't be as pretty as you do." Babs was touched on what buster wrote, she replied back, saying "Oh Buster! You're so kind, if she's a girl, maybe I could include her to the Amazing Three." Just as Buster tries to reply back, Bugs immediately calls his name. "Buster Bunny. Buster! Buster!" Bugs sternly said.

"Uh……yes Bugs?" Buster fumbled.

"Are you two passing notes again Buster?" Bugs asked. "Uh……yes teach. I'm sorry; we really don't know who this exchange student you were talking about is?" Buster answered. Some of the students started to chuckle and laugh a bit. "Well teacher, when will this student arrive? After class?" Babs asked. "Well Babs, I really don't know. I guess the trafic on Acme City was a bit jammed today." Bugs said. "But anyway, you two musn't pass some notes while in class, understand."

"Yes teacher…" Both Buster and Babs apologized as Bugs went back to his teachings.

Outside the Loo, the taxi arrived in front of Acme Loo. The door opens and JoJo went out of the taxi along with a young pet lion, which is the same size as a mature dog (No! I don't really mean Arnold!). "Thanks mom. Are you sure you will be okay?" JoJo asked. "I will dear, remember, you and Goliath must go to Acme Hotel in about 6:00 sharp." Peaches said. "I will mom. Take care!" JoJo said as she waves goodbye to her mom as the taxi leaves. JoJo looked at her pet lion Goliath and said: "Well, I hope the folks in this school must be nice. Do you think?"

"Uh huh!"

"I hope so. Let's go Goliath." JoJo said as they went inside the Loo.

"And also, some of my good wild takes were imitated by some stars." Bugs explain as he wrote something in the chalkboard. "Well, those stars were the ones from the 40's, 50's, and the 60's, which makes some of my cartoons famous." Bugs continued some students were bored on the class that they wanted the bell to ring, except both Buster and Babs. As Bugs starts to discuss something else, the door opens. The class was confused on who will be the guest today until JoJo enters the room along with Goliath. Buster and Babs were confused as the whole student body were discussing about the strange girl. "What's with the lion?" Buster confusingly said as he scratches his head. "I really don't know. And who's that girl?" Babs asked Buster.

"Don't know? I bet she's a new student. Or an alien or…………"

"Babs, stop with those silly guesses!"

"Okay! You don't have to be so serious Buster. I know that!" Babs smugly replied. Bugs then turn his attention to his students as they calm down. "Well class, I really told you last week about an exchange student that will visit Acme Acres." Bugs said as he looked at JoJo and Goliath. "Well here she is. I want you to meet JoJo Tickle; she's from Circustown and went to Acme Acres with her mother as an exchange student." Bugs said. "Hi. I hope we can be good friends here." JoJo said to the students. Everyone was really moved with her speech while both Buster and Babs were confused. "Circustown? I guess I haven't heard of that place before." Buster said. "Me too." Babs agrees with Buster. "Well then, we need two volunteers to give her a tour in the Loo and all across Acme Acres." Bugs said to the students.

"Pick me teacher!" One student said. "No! Me!" Another one requested. All of the students were not requesting to Bugs himself, which makes JoJo a bit confused. "Wow, I didn't know you're students were talking this seriously." JoJo said to Bugs. "Yeah." Goliath also agreed. "Well, I know my old friend Mickey Mouse chose you two to visit Acme Acres while you were taking an acting break." Bugs said. "That's okay Bugs, I guess I'll have to choose." JoJo said. She started to look at the students, thinking really hard on who will be her tour guides. Then, a lightbulb appears and got a good idea and points her fingers to both Buster and Babs. "How about those two rabbits there Mr. Bugs?" JoJo said happily.

"You mean Buster and Babs? Well JoJo, I guess that's a good decision." Bugs agree. "Did she mention us? Were her guides?" Babs said. "Well Babs, we can't change reality. I hope this will be good on my contract." Buster said. "But Buster, about her pet, it's a lion. And you know," Babs starts to shake. "I'm afraid of lions."

"Relax Babs; he's just a young one."

"I'm not really relaxed if he grows up." She said in an angry tone. "Well, you must tell her." Buster suggests. "No way! What will the students say that the co-star of Tiny Toon Adventures is afraid of lions huh?" Babs was really scared out of her wits as she grabs the collar of Buster's shirt. "Babs! Calm down! You're beginning………to…choke me! Just don't let your fear get into your skull okay!" Buster can barely breathe, said. This somehow gets the clown girl's attention as well as Bugs. Bugs call the two. "Buster, Babs, I hope you know what you will do this week."

"Of course we are Mr. Bugs."

"Are you sure about this Babs."

"Yep!" said Babs.

"Well, I guess I won't have any problems." Bugs said. "Well, that's the end of today's lesson kids. Class Dismissed."

That afternoon, Buster and Babs gave JoJo and Goliath a good tour on Acme Acres starting with the Looniversity. The tour can be a bit tricky since Babs has a certain fear of lions, obiously; JoJo's pet lion is the source here. "Okay, we'll start the tour in our school; the Acme Looniversity was built by its founder Bugs Bunny. The construction of this building took about 12 years to complete." Babs said in a scared tone.

"12 Years? I didn't know this school is really old." Said JoJo confusingly.

"Well, the school is opened in 1990 when I and Babs became the main casts of Tiny Toon Adventures. Because of that, many young toons wanted to get in and study to become toon stars." Buster explained. "Wow! So you two were toon stars?" JoJo asked. "Yep! Were veteran toons." Buster answered. "Will you please look at this direction JoJo? There's something you wanted to see." Babs said. She turned around on the statue of Bugs and Daffy, which is the centerpiece of Acme Looniversity. "Wow…" Goliath stared at the statue. "What you were seeing here is the statue of the founders of the Looniversity, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck." Buster said. "Both of them were legendary because of their good skills on making people laugh with their antics on their cartoons." Babs explained. "The duo was one of WB's greatest actors, who were now vereran teachers of the Loo." Buster said. "But there's a secret that wasn't been revealed to everyone."

"What is it Babs?" Asked JoJo.

"Yeah." Goliath wanted to know also.

"Well, Bugs has a son. And he's now standing right beside me!"

"BABS! YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

"Sorry."

JoJo and Goliath chuckled on what she heard. "Wow Buster, I didn't know Mr. Bugs was your father." She starts to calm down.

"That's why I wanted to keep this a secret to someone except my friends." Buster smugly said. "And I guess no one heard this except the four of us."

"Well that's a relief."

"I know. Let's go somewhere else before someone gets suspitious." Buster said. As then, the four of them leave the Looniversity and went to the city, but someone overheard their discussion. Hiding behind the bushes, is the rotten rabbit in Acme Acres, Hector Hare.

"So, Bugs and Buster were related huh? I didn't know that Student Body President is Bugs's only son. And that girl, she should be perfect for Splicer's plan. Wait 'till I say this to him." Hector said in an evil tone and leaves, sneaking out of the Loo.

Much later, the four of them were strolling on the sidewalks of Acme City, telling to JoJo about the place. "Well, this is Acme City. This industrialized section of Acme Acres is where some of the people live, including some of our students." Babs explains as the four of them walks. "I didn't know this place is much bigger than Circustown." JoJo wondered. "What do you mean?" Buster asked.

"Well Circustown is actually famous also, but it's not as big as Acme City." Said JoJo.

"Is that the place where you live?"

"Of course, I'm the heir of the Tickle Family. My parents were circus performers until today. Because of that, I was appointed to carry out the family tradition on making people happy." JoJo explained to both Buster and Babs. "Whoa, that was a really tough one there. So you go to school?" Babs asks.

"Yes Babs. I go to Circus Academy every weekday to study."

"Circus Academy?" Both the rabbits said confusingly.

"Oh? I'm sorry; I guess you didn't know about that school."

"That's okay. Could you explain to us about your school?" Buster requested. Just as JoJo starts to explain, Goliath's stomach starts to rumble as he sits down. The three of them can hear his stomach rumbling. "Uh oh. Looks like your pet are hungry, and I mean REALLY HUNGRY." Buster said. "Buster, don't even say that. What if he looks at us as dinner huh?" Babs demands to Buster, who is now looking a bit confused. JoJo went to Goliath and pats him on the head very nicely. "Goliath, I guess you were really hungry." She said nicely.

"Uh huh." The poor lion replied.

"Well, we could go to Weenie Burger and get some snacks." Buster suggests. "Thanks. Let's go Goliath, Buster and Babs will treat us." JoJo said. "Yahoo!" Goliath rejoiced. The four of them were now heading to Weenie Burger to get some snacks before they continue their tour.

It took four of them a while to get over the line inside Weenie Burger. After that, the four of them went to their table and started to eat what they ordered. Both Buster and Babs settled with some ice cream shakes while JoJo and Goliath did it this time, they ordered a Grande sized Tropical Fruit Parfait. This make Buster a little overwhelmed as his wallet has run dry. "Darn. And I thought Dizzy was this hungry." Buster said as he drinks his shake.

"I'm sorry." apologize JoJo while eating. "I hope your father can give you some allowance."

"I hope so. If he finds out that I wasted all my money, I'm done for." He took a sip on his shake again.

"Buster, you always worry about your allowance." Said Babs.

"What?" asked Buster? "How about that you're allowance was cut off a bit!"

"BUSTER!" she screamed, jumping off her chair while her shake lands onto her head to cool her off. Goliath almost laughed on the pink bunny's situation. "Wow Babs, you almost made Goliath laugh. I guess you were a natural-born performer." JoJo said.

"Do I?" she asked while removing the glass off her head.

"Of course."

"Thanks." Babs said. "Say JoJo, I guess you're expert on clowning around while you were back home. Does it take some practice to become a teacher there? You know? If I can enroll there as a teacher."

"Of course. If you can pass the teacher's exam. And of course, it's a bit harder than the ones in Acme Loo."

"Oh man!"

"Don't worry Babs; I guess someday you could be a teacher."

"Thanks. Well Buster, I guess my spin-change can be used there."

"Give me a break." Said Buster. He starts to drink his shake again when suddenly; Monty went inside the restaurant for some snacks. He went to the counter and ordered his snack: a regular Cheeseburger with some fries. He went to the table right beside the rabbits and starts to eat. "Buster," JoJo asked while looking at Monty. "Who is that guy behind you two?"

"You mean him? Oh, that's Monty, one of our classmates at the Loo." Buster answered. "He's actually a rotten rich kid, so I were you, just keep your distance." Buster warned. "But he looks a bit calm to me." She said. As Monty is still eating, he somehow heard Buster's conversation and turned around. As he saw JoJo, Buster, Babs and Goliath, he somehow felt something. His heartbeat was high, his cheeks were fiery red, he started to sweat a lot and finally, he was a bit scared while some hearts appeared out of nowhere; signs of he's in love for the very first time.

"Ai yai yai yai…………" Monty fumbled as the cupid appears and shot him on the heart with some arrows until he gives him a cigar and flew off. Both Buster and Babs were confused. "Uh Monty, you don't look so good." Babs said as she waves her hand to Monty.

"Uh, what? Hey! I'm not sick you rabbit!" growled Monty as he snaps out. "What do you look at me, a crazy love sick fell ……my……goodness" He said as JoJo looked at him. "Hi, are you okay?" JoJo asked.

"Well, I………duh………see…"

"Babs, looks like our patient must be checked." Buster said as he and Babs spin changes into a doctor and a nurse. They grabbed Monty and put him on a bed that appeared out of nowhere. Right beside him, is Buster, checking his condition? "Well Montana Max, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine…no!"

"Hmm……I guess I need to run some tests. Nurse!" Buster called.

"Here!" Babs answered.

"Let's see…blood pressure?"

Babs wrapped some rope on Monty, making him choke a bit and his skin turn red. Babs checked on the pressure gauge. "It's a tad high doctor." She said. "Reflexes?" Buster said. Babs pulls out a large hammer and hits him on the left foot with all her strength. Monty let out a really loud yelp after he felt terrible pain. He tries to hold his left foot. "OW! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT!" Monty shouted. "Reflexes are OK!"

"Temperature?" asked Buster.

Babs then pulls out a large thermometer and puts it into Monty's mouth. The gauge starts to get higher and higher as the temperature reached its limit as the bulb exploded. "Totally high." Babs said. Monty spits the thermometer out of his mouth and stared angrily at both Buster and Babs. "You fur bearing varmints! What was that for?"

"Gee Monty; I thought you weren't feeling well."

"Of course I'm feeling well!"

"Gosh! You don't have to shout Max."

"Duh!" Montana said. "I'm only here to eat, not to………ai……yai………" He saw JoJo again, only this time, he's really blushing up. "Are you sure you're okay?" JoJo asked again.

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"JoJo Tickle."

"I'm Montana Maximillan. Just call me Monty." Monty said nicely. Buster and Babs were still confused on Monty until they knew his situation. "Babs, looks like Max here is in love." He whispered to Babs. "No way! Did he dump Elmyra for this?" Babs replied. "Not really, I guess Monty really fell in love, for the first time. And this is not good" Buster said.

"And how could you say that?"

"Look. If we told Monty that she was a Disney Character, he'll freak out."

"So we have to keep our lips shut?"

"Bingo!"

"SIGN I guess this will not be easy Buster." Babs said in a worried tone. "It will not be easy."

Max finally came back home from Weenie Burger to study, still thinking about JoJo. As he went to his butler, he removed his coat and tossed it to Grovely. "Tough day Master?" The Butler asked.

"No." Max simply answered.

"So why did you tossed your coat to me sir? You should put it in the laundry……"

"Zip it!" Max said angrily. "I got some money counting to do! So don't disturb me!" He said again as he marches right into his room. Grovely was really confused and scratched his head.

On the other hand, JoJo and Goliath were now going to the Hotel to meet their mother, as earlier in the story, her mother give them the directions to the Acme Hotel so they won't get lost. As the two walked along the sidewalks, Goliath somehow smelled something and stopped.

"Goliath? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sniff Sniff Mmm………… Bubblegum!"

"Bubblegum?" JoJo confusingly said. "But I don't see one anywhere Goliath. Maybe it's just you're……" When she was about to say anything else, Goliath took off and followed the smell. JoJo was really in a tight spot this time. "Goliath! Come back!" She called seriously as she chased her pet lion. The chase somehow started in the sidewalks and into many tourist spots of the city, including the hotel. This took a while until JoJo reached the source of the smell. She saw Goliath stuck in a big piece of chewing gum.

"Goliath!" She said in a shock. "Hold on! I'll get you out of there!" She added as she went near the young lion whose body is stuck in gum. It gets worse; she stepped into a trap and exploded, leaving her stuck in a giant ball of gum also. "Oh no! Now I'm stuck also. Whoever did this, it isn't funny!" JoJo said as she tries to break free. Just then, Hector Hare appears in front of them. "Well, Well. So, did you like my bubblegum trap?" He said in an evil grin.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hector Hare. And let's say I just wanted you and your pet on an experiment." Hector said. "I don't know what you've been doing, but if my mom found out about this, you'll………"

"You'll what? Call the police? I don't think so girlie. You see, this Bubblegum is escape-proof, so you can't do a thing to call the cops and escape." Hector said. Goliath is now angry on Hector. "Well, I guess I wasted too much time. Now I have to bring you to Dr. Splicer for some research." Hector said in an evil tone. Fade out on the scared faces of JoJo and Goliath.

ACT 2: Plan for Rescuing JoJo and Elmyra

That night, Buster was doing his homework in his rabbit hole with no problems whatsoever, answering every darn question on paper, and even doing some bathroom break. When suddenly, he heard some noise outside. "Oh cruds, who could be in this hour?" He said as he went to the opening. He peeked through the hole and saw Peaches beside the hole.

"Ohhh!" Peaches were surprised, "I'm so sorry. But are you Buster Bunny?" she prances away from the rabbit hole.

"Yep!" Buster said as he munches on a carrot. "I'm the one and only." He continued. "Thank goodness. Buster, I just wanted your help. This is serious."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain to you as soon as we get inside your home." Peaches said. "Uhh…sure." Buster agreed and he let Peaches inside his home.

Inside, Buster was confused on the current situation Peaches was in. "Let me get this: you were JoJo's mother right?"

Peaches nods.

"And you said that JoJo and Goliath didn't arrive at the Acme Hotel this afternoon."

Peaches nods again. "Yes. I don't know what happened to her after that time. What if they were hurt, or kidnapped? Or……"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Mrs. Tickle. I know there's something wrong in this picture." He said seriously. Then, a bear came out from nowhere. "Put that bear out!" Buster annoyingly said as he pushed the bear out of the scene. "Do the police know about this?" Buster asked.

"Why of course." Peaches answered. "When I started to get worried on her I call the police to search for her." Buster understands what she was talking about. "Hmm…… Do the police say anything else?"

"Well, they also say that a red-haired girl wearing a green dress is also missing. Why?"

"Wait a sec. Even Elmyra was missing? Well I don't seem to remember to see her at the Loo this morning." Buster said to himself. "This is getting really serious. Whoever the cause of this confusion must be……"

"Are you alright Buster?"

Buster resumed back to Peaches in a shock. "Uh……yeah. I guess we got a really bad case of Toonnapping." Buster said seriously.

"Oh no!" She said. "What if she's hurt? Or worse!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Mrs. Tickle!" He said as he calms Peaches down. "It isn't the end of the world ya know!"

"Maybe you're right. I guess I was a bit overactive. I actually wanted my daughter to be safe." She said in a disappointment. "I guess if this nightmare ends, I promise that I won't leave her side again!" She determingly said as the music of the US Army starts to play.

"Riiiight." Buster said. "Well, we need to call my friends first before we do something else." He said as he pulls out his cell phone and dials the first number. "Then what?" Peaches asked.

"We'll call your husband and the people related to her. That way, we can cover more ground when we search."

"I hope you know what you're doing Buster. And I hope my daughter is safe and sound." Peaches said to her as she hopes that Buster can find some suitable help.

At the other hand, JoJo and Goliath were inside an escape proof cage in Splicer's Lab just in the western side of Acme Acres. But they weren't alone, Elmyra was also captured also. "Great. Now what are we going to do?" JoJo said.

"That Splicer, he tricked me on buying some candy! But I didn't know he could catch me like this!" Elmyra said as she hugged and squeezed Furball on her arms, who protests with a loud meow. "Say, you must be the exchange student who came from Circustown aren't you?" Elmyra asked.

"Well of course. You must be Elmyra, Buster and Babs told me about you."

"Is it? You know, I really loved animals!"

For Goliath, he tried to hide behind JoJo in total fear on being squeezed on her arms, just like what happened to Furball. "I guess Goliath doesn't want you." JoJo said. "Uh Huh!" Goliath agreed. "Well, I guess you weren't scared on him. You know, lions can be scary when they grow up." Elmyra said in fear.

"Don't worry, he's perfectly tamed. I guess he was like this since I was a baby." She said as she carefully stroked Goliath's mane. "I guess he's a bit tamed. Maybe he got his own personality." Elmyra said

"Well of course. But we need to get out of this cage. And……" As JoJo was about to say something else, Splicer and Hector arrived at the scene and went into the cage. "Well. I guess my two little girls were still awake." Splicer said.

"Hector!" JoJo said in an angry tone. "Whatever you wanted to do we'll not cooperate!"

"Oh! So the famous Clown Girl JoJo Tickle is protesting to let her go huh? Well that won't happen for you missy!" Splicer said in an evil tone. "And why do you also want me? I'm not involved in this." Elmyra retorted as she let Furball go.

"Zip it!" Hector said angrily. "Well if you two don't know, the doctor her has some special plans for you two troublemakers." Hector said. "You see, we will try to create a robot army by cloning using your DNA."

"WHAT?"

"It's true. First we'll have to get some hair from you two rascals. Then the professor will put it into a Robot Cloning Machine and create many clones of you two. Then we'll deploy them to the US Capital. Once it's done, we will control the government!" Splicer explained.

"You're insane!"

"Really? So who's got to stop us?" Hector said.

Both of them were now worried on their current situation. Hector then reached his hand into the cage and pulled out a strand of JoJo's and Elmyra's hairs. "Darn! I just combed my hair this morning!" Elmyra said in anger.

"I guess we got what we need Doctor." Hector said. "Good. Now we can start on the cloning." Splicer said as he looks on the two girls with their pets in a cage.

"Well girls, ta ta, we got a government to take over." Hector said. The two leave the girls in an evil laughter, leaving the two behind.

"Now what are we going to do?" Elmyra worriedly said. "Don't worry; all we have to do is to tell this to Buster." JoJo said. "But we're stuck in a cage! How do we suppose to get out?" Elmyra said angrily. JoJo reached into her pocket and pulled out some sort of clear cloth. Elmyra is somehow confused on the thing she's holding. "What is that?" Elmyra asked.

"Elmyra, this is a Claymation Cloth." JoJo answered. "Claymation what?" Elmyra said confusingly. "Claytmation Cloth. It's a special cloth used to turn us normal toons into Claymation-Type Toons in real-time! I've been using this before my show starts." JoJo explained.

"Let me get this, if you use that cloth, you'll become a Clay-Animated Toon? Ewoooo! Gross!" Elmyra said in disgust.

"Don't worry. Were not the ones who will use this?" She said. "Thank goodness!" Elmyra said in relief. JoJo looked at Goliath. "Goliath, you must wear this and bust out of this cage. Then, go and tell Buster and my mom about Splicer's plans, okay?" JoJo said to Goliath.

"Roger!" Goliath said as he stands still. JoJo put the cloth into his head and stretched it down into his chest. With a 'POP!', Goliath now looks like this usual self except he wasn't drawn in his recent 2D TMS style drawing (if that happens, e-mal me ;)). He was clay, except for a yellow release tab on the back of his mane.

His movement and appearance are exactly like those in a Claymation film. Elmyra was amazed on what happened. "Whoa. I guess I take what I said back." Elmyra said in amazement. "Well, I guess you're right. Okay Goliath, just squeeze yourself into these bars and you're free." JoJo consoles her pet. Goliath started to squeeze himself into the cage bars and out of the cage. With a pop, he's now outside the cage. He then looked at both JoJo and Elmyra, who were still inside.

"Good boy! Now tell Buster and my mom about their plans okay?" JoJo said. Goliath gets the message and starts to run his way out of the lab without being seen by either Splicer or Hector.

A couple of hours later, Peaches, Buster and his friends arrived at the certain meeting place: Fifi's House at the Acme Junkyard. That also includes Emily and Eric, who somehow look a bit older. "Okay let me get this, JoJo is kidnapped by someone right?" Babs said.

"Well that what I'm trying to say Babs that I also don't like this. I know that someone could kidnap her, but whom?"

"Like you smell a rotten plot here Buster?" Shirley said. "Well this is generally pointless. You called us while were about to sleep!" Plucky angrily said. "Plucky! Don't get your eggs burned pal!" Buster said.

"Well eet ezz really late. Yawn Moi still need ze good beauty sleep." Fifi said. "And I also need some sleep too." Hamton agreed on Fifi. "I guess this isn't a good day to disturb all of us in this night." Emily said. "I second that notion." Eric agreed. "Well Buster, this won't get us anywhere." Peaches said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Tickle. My friends here were genuine 100 reliable, I think." Buster said. "Well, I think they were a bit reliable and weird too." Peaches said.

"I guess so."

"Well good thing you told us about this matter Buster. And that also explains that Elmyra didn't make into class this morning." Babs said in a serious tone. "Moi thought that she got ze colds last week." Fifi said.

"So where is your husband? You told him in your cell phone that they will arrive here in about 10:01." Emily asked.

"Don't worry. I hope he didn't blow this one up." Peaches said in a worried tone. Eric looked at his watch. "I guess he'll arrive soon Mrs. Tickle. It's 9:59."

"Like, they're here Eric. You're watch is 2 minutes late." Shirley said as looks at the sky. The others did the same until they saw a pink flying Clown Car. Everyone stands back as the car land right in front of them. Buster looks at the car. "Uh Mrs. Tickle. Why is this clown car somehow lands in front of us?" Buster said in confusion.

"Opps!" Peaches said. "I forgot that my husband modified it to fly at great distances using some spaceship parts from Lilo and Stitch. He's also a good mechanic back in Circustown."

They heard the car door starting to open, the door opens and a fat circus clown came out of the car. He has red hair in a weird style, light blue skin, wears a purple sleeved shirt, yellow jacket, a red and yellow striped pants, a pair of big red shoes and a green hat on his head. "Everyone, I like you to meet you Mr. Tickle, my husband." Peaches introduced.

Buster and the gang look a bit pale hearing that the clown was JoJo's father. Their mouths were really wide opened in a really big shock until they snap out. Buster is the first to speak. "Ehe……Hi. I'm Buster Bunny." Buster introduced himself.

"Well hi there Buster. My old friend Mickey told me about you."

"Huh?"

"Well if I can remember, it was in the fake Bugs Bunny incident." Mr. Tickle said. "Mickey said he met you when Bugs was accused as a fake, and he and the other famous toons from different studios were in his side to defend his title." He continued. "Oh yeah. Daffy sure is a schematic when it comes to conspiring Buster's 'Dad'." Babs remembered. "Well good thing He's not my father!" Plucky annoyingly said.

"EVERYONE! This should be a secret!" Buster growled. "Well sorry!" Babs said in a smug tone. "That's okay kiddo. I heard what happened." Mr. Tickle said seriously.

"Yes. Buster told us your daughter was kidnapped by someone." Hamton said. "Well, he said zhat she didn't come to ze Acme Hotel according to your femme." Fifi continued. "Is that so Peaches?" Mr. Tickle said to Peaches seriously. "Yes. I'm really worried about JoJo. What if she's hurt or something?" Peaches, who were worried, said.

"Like, don't worry Mrs. Tickle. We the Tiny Toons were like, try our best to find your daughter err some junk." Shirley said. "Well I don't know what's going on, but count me in!" Emily said determingly. "Me too!" Eric said. "Thanks. I guess your friend really is reliable Buster." Peaches said.

"No problem." Buster replied. "Well, I also brought some friends here to help you find our daughter." Mr. Tickle said. "Really?" Babs said. "Sure. Okay everyone, you can come out now." Mr. Tickle said. Then, someone come out of the Clown Car in exact order.

The first person is a Clown lady with yellowish-green hair, red clown nose, wears a pair of red reading glasses, red headband, green long sleeved shirt with yellow and violet spot patterns, red paint and a pair of orange shoes.

The next to come out of the vehicle is a young clown boy light violet skin, dark violet hair, orange clown nose and wears a cowboy hat, a striped shirt with green sleeves, a maroon colored cowboy vest with a sheriff star badge in it, purple shorts, a red shoe on the left foot and a blue one on the right.

The other one is a girl with light purple hair, yellow skin and a pink clown nose. She wears a pink stripped dress, blue long socks and a pair of ballet shoes.

Next is somehow a frog girl. She has green skin and wears a pink dress with a star on the center and headband with a red flower décor on the center.

Another character to come out of the car is somehow looks like a spud of Potato (I'm serious, a Potato) with arms and legs.

Next is a young blue elephant wearing yellow tight suit and finally a yellow snake wearing a blue joker's hat. The toonsters were a bit surprised how many people can fit inside Mr. Tickle's car. Babs somehow got some chills on some of the people.

"Okay, is it just me, or did I entered the Twilight Zone?" Babs sacredly asked as the song from the series starts to play. Emily then halts the music. "I guess you're not freaking out. But that snake scares me sis!" Emily said as she points to the yellow snake.

"Oh brother." Buster said as she slapped his right hand into his head. "Well Buster. These strange people here were JoJo's Friends back at Circustown." Peaches said. "Also, this is their teacher, Mrs. Kersplatski." Mr. Tickle introduces.

"Well you must be the Tiny Toons right?" Mrs. Kersplatski said. "Yup! Were the Tiny Toons alright." Plucky said. "That's nice to hear that. Well, these children here were JoJo's classmates back at Circustown." Mrs. Kersplatski said.

"Well hi. I'm Buster Bunny, and these are my friends." Buster introduced himself. "And you guys are?"

One of the students introduced. "Skeebo Seltzer."

"Trina Tightrope."

"Croaky Frogini."

"Tater Spudinski."

"I'm Dinky."

"Bal Boa."

Each of the Tiny Toons was amazed on them, at least. "Well that's nice. I'm Babs." Babs said. "Well hi there. We heard from Mrs. Tickle that you were JoJo's friends here in Acme Acres." Trina replied. "Uh everyone, why are we in the junkyard in the first place?" Croaky asked. "Oh yeah, Buster here told us that your friend was kidnapped by someone." Eric said.

"WHAT?" The Circustown kids said in shock.

"Oh no! Looks like JoJo did it this time." Skeebo said. "Better believe it kid. Ol' Buster here told us the truth." Plucky said. Just then, they heard some crying voice from a far. They were confused at first until they saw Goliath running in front of them.

Goliath however, is really tired of all the running and somehow falls flat on the ground. Everyone rushed on the tired pet lion. "Goliath! What happened?" Peaches asked as Buster and Plucky give him something to drink. "Huff Huff JoJo………captured." Goliath said. "We all know that." Hamton said. "Goliath, like could you explain to us what happened to JoJo in precise info err some junk?" Shirley said.

After Goliath rests for a while, he charades and explains to everyone what happened to her. Everyone was confused on who captured her in the first place until Buster got the point.

"Let me get this? She was captured by Hector?" Buster said. "Uh huh." Goliath answered. "And also he was working with Dr. Gene Splicer. Is that right?" Emily said. "Right." Goliath answered again. Babs was stroking his fur until she found out that his whole body is somehow made of clay. "Ewww. What happened to his body?" Babs asks, feeling his arms and ears. "He's all squishy and gross!"

"Oh no." Mr. Tickle said. "Goliath, are you wearing a Claymation Cloth to bust out and tell us what happened?" Croaky asked.

"Yep!" goliath answered while saluting.

"Uh Croaky? What eez zhis Claymation Cloth thingie?" Fifi asks. "Good question. Are you guys were familiar of the show 'JoJo's Circus'?" Mrs. Kersplatski asked the Toonsters. Some of them were unfamiliar of the show. Only Buster and Babs knew. "That show was owned by Disney. And I think JoJo and Goliath were the main characters." Buster guessed. "Well for what it seems, you guys were using this to become Clayamation-Based Toons on that show." Babs said. "Correct. I guess you two were related to Bugs Bunny after all." Mrs. Kersplatski said.

"Wait a sec! You guys KNOW THAT?" Plucky said in shock. "I guess both of them were really meant to be together." Emily said. "Oh shut up Emily. So how do you remove the Claymation Cloth on Goliath?" Babs asks.

"Well luckily, Mrs. Kersplatski told us there's a release tab." Skeebo said as he saw the yellow release tab on the back of Goliath's mane. Skeebo pulls the tab off and with a "POP!", Goliath is now in his 2D animated form and Skeebo was now holding the Claymation Cloth.

"Well it looks like Goliath is back to his normal self." Buster said. "And also we have no time to lose! We got to rescue her fast!" Babs said. "Right!" Buster said while sending a message on his cell phone. "Buster, what are you doing?" Babs smugly asked. "I'm just sending Monty a message. And I guess it was successful. Now everyone, were going to Splicer's Lab!" Buster said seriously.

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed. The folks on Circustown get inside the Clown Car first before Buster and the others. After that, the car starts to move, going to Splicer's lab to rescue JoJo.

On the other hand, Monty was enjoying himself in the night until his butler Grovely appeared in front of him carrying a Cell phone. "Master, you got a text massage from Buster Bunny." Grovely said.

"Read for me." Monty said.

"Yes sir." Grovely said as he starts to read the message. "It says here, 'Monty. Your 'Girlfriend' was kidnapped by Splicer. And I guess JoJo needs some saving by you. From Buster Bunny.' Well?"

"Great money bin! Why is it her?"

"Master, please!" Grovely tries to calm Monty down.

"Grovely! Guard the house while I'm gone!" Monty commanded. "I'm coming for you JoJo my love!" Monty said seriously as he takes off in a flash. Grovely was confused. "Oh brother, what could happen to Master Max these days?" He said. Fade out to Grovely.

ACT III: Foiling Plans

At last, the Clown Car arrived at the destined location, Splicer's lab. As everyone get off the car, they first searched the area for guards. They found out that Melvyn was guarding the door.

"I've seeeearched the area. I guesssss that strange creature was guarding the door." Bal Boa said. "Great! It's impossible to break-inside if Melvyn was guarding." Plucky muttered. "Yeah, He's really difficult to get him to leave the door." Hamton said. "Well, we could just think of a plan." Peaches said.

"I guess I got one!" Tater said with a lightbulb appearing above his head. "Well, what is it?" Emily said. "We can distract him using your style of distraction and disguises." Tater said. "Well it's worth the shot. Let's do it." Buster agreed.

At the door, Melvyn was trying his best to guard the door with his life. Then, both Dinky and Croaky appeared in front of him disguised as merchants, with fake beards of course. Melvyn was confused on the two. "Well hi there! Were representing the Evil Merchandise Corp. to sell you some good villainy stuff." Croaky said. "And they…………they………" Dinky fumbled.

"They come cheap too." Croaky whispered in the elephant's ear. "Sorry. You know I can forget my lines." Dinky whispered back. The two of them resume to Melvyn. "Oh yeah! They come cheap too." Dinky said. Melvyn had no clue on what the two were saying until they started to show him some good villainy stuff that can be bought cheaply. Back to Buster and the group, they tiptoed slowly into the entrance without being noticed by Melvyn, who is now interested on the two disguised toons.

After that, Buster gave the signal that everyone's inside the lab and there are no more problems. Both Croaky and Dinky know what to do. They pulled out a gun labeled "ACME Anvil Shooter" and aim it to the sky. With the pull of a trigger, it fires a signal flare that explodes. Melvyn was impressed on the product until an anvil falls into his head, knocking him unconscious. Both Dinky and Croaky took off their disguises and did a good pose. "Buster, how's that for a good fooling the enemy and knocking him down routine?" Croaky said.

"Well that's nice. Now let's go!" Plucky said. The two agreed and they started to follow the others into the lab. While they were on it, Monty arrived at the lab, seeing Melvyn was on the ground KO. "Hmm……looks like Buster is ahead of me." Monty said as he inspects the area. "But no matter! I have to rescue her!" Monty said proudly as he charges in the lab.

Inside the main chamber, Splicer and Hector had finished cloning the two red-haired toons and created Robot Clones that were aligned in a large army. "Well, looks like the experiment is a success." Hector said as he looks at the JoJo and Elmyra robot clones. "Well, it really is a good plan of mine!" Splicer said as he looks at an army of clones. He then pays his attention to both JoJo and Elmyra. "Looks like you really are good test subjects my ladies." Splicer said.

Both of the girls, including Furball, were tied up and were hanging on the ceiling using ropes. Elmyra is the first to speak. "You won't get away with this you meanie!" Elmyra protested. "Just you wait! Buster and Babs will rescue us Splicer. And your plans will never work!" JoJo said in an angry tone.

"Well well, isn't that for a… Oh! That's right; you're not a lady, only a little girl who is a big brat!" Hector said angrily. "You know, if I were you, I have to keep my mouth SHUT!"

Both JoJo and Elmyra were really scared this time, seeing that no one will help them right now. Buster and the gang suddenly arrived at the scene, hiding behind one of Splicer's inventions. "Babs, looks like Splicer and Hector multiplied our nightmares." Buster said as he looks at the JoJo and Elmyra clones.

"I guess you're right, on what Goliath said, this could take over the government." Babs said. "Kids, why do some people do some illegal copying these days?" Mr. Tickle asked.

"I guess this one isn't meant to be sold in electronic shops." Emily said. "But still, cloning Elmyra and JoJo? This is really diabolical." Trina said. "Diabolical to the 10th power square." Skeebo said. Just then, Buster saw Monty approaching into them. Monty saw Buster and the others hiding.

"What are you guys doing here?" Monty smugly asked. "SHHH! We're trying to hide and think of a plan." Hamton said. Monty went with the toonsters to hide. "Okay, so what's going on here rabbit?" Monty asks. "Okay, it goes like this……"

After they explained the plot, and JoJo's friends and family in Circustown to Monty, he somehow got a clue. "Cloning? You mean JoJo was being cloned. And Elmyra was involved in this?" Monty said seriously. "Hey, we tried to tell you this." Skeebo said. "Alright! So how could we rescue her and nerdy head?" Monty asked.

"Don't worry, we'll just have to break into his clones."

Back at Splicer, he's now programming the clones with data from the US Military that he stole. After the clones were programmed, they started to respond.

"Nice Prof. Now we can take over the government." Hector said in an evil grin. "Yes, not I can get revenge on the people who fired me at the military lab years ago!" Splicer said in an evil tone. "Ooh! Revenge is sweet."

"How about revenge is disgusting Splicer!"

"WHAT?" Splicer heard a familiar voice in the lab. He looked around and saw Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Fifi, Emily, Eric, Monty and the guys from Circustown standing 10 meters away from the two. JoJo and Elmyra were relieved, then, they saw Bal Boa cutting the rope with his teeth or fangs, or whatever.

Then, Dinky catches the two on the ground. Both the girls were safe before Bal Boa jumped down from the crane but crashed on the ground with a "CRASH!". "OUCH! I sssssshould work on my llllanding ssssskills." Bal Boa said as he tries to recover while both Elmyra and JoJo helped him. "Buster! Babs!" JoJo called as the four of them went to Buster and the gang.

"So, the Tiny Toons were here. How interesting. And you managed to free the girls without our notice." Hector said with an evil grin. "Oh shut up Hector! We know what you're plan is!" Babs said.

"Really? I guess you were smarter than we thought." Splicer said. "Oh yeah! Kidnapping JoJo is unforgivable." Skeebo said. "And so does Elmyra!" Hamton seriously said.

"Yeah!" Goliath said seriously also. "You know illegal copying is piracy Splicer. In this case, we will not apply it." Trina said.

"Well then, I guess we could give you a really good performance. Clones! Activate!" Hector said. The JoJo-Elmyra Clones started to activated and looked angrily at our heroes, identifying them as enemies.

"Okay dear, this is serious!" Peaches said. "Right Honey. Okay! Let's put our Claymation Cloths on!" Mr. Tickle said. Each character from "JoJo's Circus" pulled out their Claymation Cloths and puts them on, transforming their normal selves into their Claymation-Based selves.

"Okay Splicer! I won't be nice this time! Right Elmyra?" JoJo said seriously. "Yeah! I guess I could love them and destroy them to pieces!" Elmyra said seriously.

"Do you like my ears better up or down while beating them up?" Babs asked seriously.

"Maybe down will do." Trina said.

"Moi can spray them with moi's fumes if I could Tater." Fifi said. "That's okay Fifi, just keep your distance." Tater said. "I agree!" Skeebo said.

"Make my day!" Monty said seriously.

"Yeah, we'll beat them up for sure!" Croaky said.

"Like these clones give us some bad vibes err some junk!" Shirley said as she begins to charge herself with Psychic energy.

Plucky and Hamton dawn their Batduck costumes and join in the battle. "Just try and stop us!" Both Plucky and Hamton said seriously.

"We'll turn these metal impersonators into junk!" Dinky and Bal Boa said seriously.

"I guess these clones need a good punishment!" Mrs. Kersplatski said as she did some martial art posing.

"You're going down, and we mean it!" Skeebo addressed the enemy.

"Right!" Goliath agreed.

"I hope we brought a lot of first aid." Eric apologized.

"That's okay. We could just beat these scrap metals and sell them in a good prize." Emily said.

"This would be a good night to remember. Well, like they said, it's time to PARTY, Buster-style!" The rabbit declared!

Both Splicer and Hector were angry at their wits. "GET THEM!" They commanded the clones to attack. The Clones started to charge to our heroes and the battle begins, our heroes started to beat them up one by one.

Buster is punching one of the clones using the metal inside a glove technique, turning some of the JoJo and Elmyra Clones into junk metal. Mr. Tickle modeled his right hand into a giant hammer and pounds some of the clones into scrap. Peaches started to use her clowning skills to evade some of the clone's attacks and also beating them up.

Shirley charges up and fries one clone at a time, turning them into a pile of scrap metal.

Emily deployed some clay-molding tools and molded Skeebo himself into Super Saiyan Goku from Dragon Ball Z and started to take down some of the clones using some punches and kicks. He also can use the Kame Hame Ha to take down multiple enemies. "Thanks for remodeling my body into Son Goku Emily! Yahoo!" Skeebo said as he still destroys some of the enemies.

"Well, it goes to show that Anime Based Series can be an inspiration after all." Emily winked.

Fifi is charged by a couple of clones, and releases her noxious fumes on the clones, creating some sort of Smokescreen for advantage. The Clones can't see through the smoke until one of them were beaten up and turned into scrap by Tater, who is now wearing a gasmask while tampering with their systems.

Mrs. Kersplatski somersaults in between the army of clones and used some skills she learned in martial arts to destroying some of the clones in no time. Monty deployed some Rambo guns and fires it into the clones, destroying them. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as he continues to take down all the clones. Dinky tried to take down some of the clones by rolling into a giant ball and crashing on some of the clones. Bal Boa constricts some of them until they malfunction and fell down into the ground.

Both Trina and Babs did some Pirouettes and other ballet moves to knock some of the clones down while Croaky swings into the air on a rope and kicks one of the Elmyra clones on the face, destroying it. She then checks her suit and found out there some rips in it due to the landing. "Okay, this dress is really custom-made. Oh well, guess I got some spare back home." Croaky said.

Hamton and Plucky throw their Bat-Boomerangs into the enemy clones, destroy them in the process. Then one of the JoJo and Elmyra clones deployed their rocket launcher and fires it into the two toons. Both of them evaded the attack and pulled their "Acme Super Glue Guns" and begin to stick some of the clone's feet into the ground before both Elmyra and JoJo smashed them into pieces with a mallet.

Goliath was now running away from the clones and hide behind Eric. Eric then deployed an "Acme Super Gale Force Leaf Blower", aims it into the clones and turned it on them, blowing the clones away and splattering them against the wall. Goliath was relieved seeing this.

Both Elmyra and JoJo went to Eric and Goliath to see if they were alright. "Good thing we blow those robot-losers away." Eric said. "Thanks. I guess Goliath is safe. Right?" JoJo said to Goliath, which his only response is nodding his head. Then, they saw a couple of clones marching straight forward into the five toons.

"Looks like we got more trouble!" Elmyra said. "Don't worry. We can handle them." Eric said. He then looked at both JoJo and Goliath. "Can I model the two of you for a while?" Eric asked.

"Sure. Why do want to………whoa!" JoJo give a surprised yelp before he rolls her into a giant clay ball. "Could you help me in here Elmyra?" Eric asked. "Okay." Elmyra responded.

The two of them started to get to work in really fast time. After some clay-merging, modeling and some breaks, they both combined JoJo and Goliath into a clay model of Genesic Gaogaigar. "Okay you two. You can attack now!" Eric said.

"Thanks! Now let's get them Goliath!" The Genesic Gaogaigar model of both JoJo and Goliath said. They started to charge into the clones using some of their best moves, destroying each of the clones. Buster is now looking at both Splicer and Hector in angry look. "Okay! Looks like we got the good advantage!" Buster said to the two.

"Shoot! Looks like we can be broke." Hector said. "But I guess you can't stop us!"

"Wrong!" Buster said as comes in with a flying kick and knocks Hector down unconscious. Splicer is now scared, starting to walk backward into the control panel of some sort of machine. "So, do we have to do this the hard way?" The blue rabbit said as he walks closer to Splicer. "Heh! I still got my trump card Buster. Once I switch the dial on this machine to infinity, it will produce a lot of clones that you toons can't stop!" Splicer said as he placed his hand on the dial. Buster looks a bit angry seeing this until Buster saw the Genesic Gaogaigar model of both JoJo and Goliath charged in front of the machine performing the final move of the Genesic Gaogaigar named "Genesic Hell and Heaven" and said: "Looks like parties over! Do it JoJo!"

"NOOOOO!" Splicer said as she saw JoJo and Goliath finally done the finishing move on the cloning machine, destroying it once and for all. The machine exploded and the two emerges from the explosion. Soon, the whole lab starts to stake and rumble as the whole place is collapsing. "EVERYONE! Let's get out of here!" Mrs. Kersplatski said.

Everyone starts to go to the front exit and managed to get out of the building along with Buster, Babs and both JoJo and Goliath who both separated from the explosion and back to their normal selves.

After all of the toons were out. They finally saw Splicer's Lab being destroyed and turned into a pile of scrap. Everyone rejoiced on their victory. Both Buster and Babs hugged each other in joy, while the others danced in glee. "Well it looks like this is the end of Splicer's Lab." Buster said.

"You bet, and we managed to catch the two." JoJo said as they looked at both Hector and Splicer tied up by Bal Boa. "I guess we really blew down the whole place." Babs said. "You bet!" Hamton replied.

"Well good job kids!" Peaches said. "Well thanks. Now we can take these two losers to jail. And take a nice good nap." Buster agreed as they saw the whole place in flames.

The next day, Splicer and Hector were taken to the police for diabolical world domination and given 50 years in prison. JoJo's friends somehow managed to stay at Acme Acres for a while along with Mrs. Kersplatski, Mr. Tickle and his wife Peaches until the exchange student program ends.

As for Buster and the group, they were somehow in Acme Looniversity inside Bugs' office. "Well, it looks like you guys did a good job." Bugs said.

"Thanks dad!" Buster replied. "Yeah, I guess we could see the end of that freaky doctor." Babs agreed.

"But JoJo do get the credit. She and Goliath destroyed Splicer's machine in a cinch." Hamton said as they looked at the two. Both of them blushed a bit. "Thanks! I guess you guys were good friends after all. I guess we have a really good determination right Goliath?" JoJo said to everyone. "Yeah!" Goliath agreed. "So, do you have plans to build a satellite school in Circustown JoJo?" Bugs asked.

"Satellite School?" Everyone said in a confused tone.

"Yes Mr. Bunny." JoJo said. "So that means you were here to confirm the creation of the Satellite School for Acme Loo?" Buster asked. "Yeah. Mickey approved on this. All I need is an approval from Mr. Bugs Bunny." JoJo said in a nice tone. "Well let's say that the deal is made really nicely." Buster replied.

"One problem: Where could vous get zome money?" Fifi asked.

"Yeah?" Emily asked also.

"Well, Mr. Scrooge McDuck will cooperate with the Maximillian Foundation to make the dream come true." JoJo explained as she looks into Monty. "Well, I guess it's not a bad thing………err………" Monty fumbled. Scrooge steps into the scene. "Well there's no problem with that lad." He said. Monty then kicks him on the butt and out of the scene. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He said angrily.

"That's okay. You know were just friends. And I hope that the school can be built." JoJo said. "Yeah JoJo. I hope so……good thing Elmyra didn't even notice this. Heh Heh Heh!" Monty laughed. Both Buster and Babs were confused. "I guess his eyes can't lie. He really has a crush on her." Babs.

"I wish Elmyra didn't even hear this." Buster wished.

Everyone then hear some powerful footsteps from outside the office. The door opens and saw Elmyra, who is now really angry. "GRRRAAAAAHHHH!" Elmyra screamed.

"Uh oh." Eric said in fear. "Looks like she heard it alright." Babs said. "MONTY-WANTY?" Elmyra said angrily. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"Elmyra!" Monty screamed as he tries to flee. But was caught by Elmyra's right hand and starts to drags him out of the room while holding some floor panels. "PLEASE! I CAN EXPLAIN!" Monty cried in fear.

"YOU WILL EXPLAIN IT WHEN WE GET OUTSIDE!" Elmyra angrily said. She continued to drag Montana Max out of the room until she slams the door in anger. Everyone was really felt sorry for him.

"Sign I really felt sorry for that guy." Eric said. "Yeah right. Mr. Sunshine there will really have a bad day of his life." Plucky said in a cool tone. "But really, he's really founded the girl of his dreams and………" Buster said.

Those words makes JoJo blushed a lot. Goliath was confused on this situation. Even the toonsters. "BUSTER? DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO SENTIMENTAL?" Everyone said angrily. "Uh………no." He fumbled.

"That's okay guys. I don't mind if he's the type for me if I reached High School." JoJo said while her face is blushing. "Well, I hope she really did find her real prince charming." Eric said. "Oh………shut up." Goliath said.

Hoo boy! JoJo somehow blushed because of Monty. The Tiny Toons did a really good job on catching Dr. Gene Splicer and Hector once and for all. Will these two return for some revenge? Will our Maximillian take a really hard punishment from Elmyra? Well don't ask me, you just have to answer these questions by yourself. The camera irises out to Buster, Babs, JoJo and Goliath.

THE END

About the Author:

Duo Maxwell stories: Toon Backers, The Metal Angel Zeiryu-Oh Saga

Works in progress: The Metal Angel Zeiryu-Oh Saga

Real name: Alester B. Ponaya, born in March 31, 1989. Living in 5 Maliksi St., Jubileevile, Masaya, Bay, Laguna, Philippines. I'm somehow the youngest member of the TTA Fanfiction and I like Japanese Anime. Games I like: Super Robot Taisen, a game created by Banpresto. I somehow work on other episodes of the Metal Angel Zeiryu-Oh saga (Which is the longest story ever).

The one who posted the story and somehow edited it:

Kevin Mickel stories: The Buster & Babs Trilogy (Buster & Babs: No Relation, What's In A Name, And That's A Wrap, Buster & Babs: Relation?); A Short, Short Story; Pluck Amuck!; Bunny Bedlam; Part 4 of the weird ending to Pocadot; some parts of Disney Takes Over; Ducks Out of Luck; Voices; Hare Hysteria; and portions of Mondo Negatory Tiny Toons: The Other Side of Comedy.

Works in progress: N/A

Kevin lives in a small town outside of Boston and drives a '58 Chevy in nice weather, an '85 Blazer in bad. He has over 1000 different titles in his animation collection, which ranges from The Enchanted Drawing, and Humerous Faces of Funny Faces, considered by most to be precusour to and the first cartoon ever made respectively, to just about every episode of the new WB tv series in current production, and a whole mess of stuff in between. In other words, if it was ever animated and has been released in some sort of video product, there's a good chance that he's got a copy of it. He also has 3 production cels, one drawing, and one color model cel and drawing from Tiny Toon Adventures, as well as an original painting by Kostas of Bosko standing in front of the Superman logo. He somehow published his first novel; even I don't know what it is.

Copyrights:

Tiny Toon Adventures (C) Warner Bros. All rights reserved.

JoJo's Circus (C) Jim Jinkins/David Campbell/Lisa Heart Jinkins/Eric Weiner, Disney. All rights reserved.

Characters from Rivals (C) KeV Beeley. Used without permission. (And hope he doesn't kill me for this)

- Genesic Gaogaigar (C) Sunrise, Victor Entertainment, Bandai Visual

- Son Goku from Dragon Ball Z (C) BIRD STUDIOS/Shueisha, Toei Animation.

If you don't know these references above, SEARCH THE WEB!

Songs:

Breaking The Habit

By: Linkin Park

Album: Meteora

Scene played: Act 2 (Junkyard Scene)

Half Crazy

By: Michael Johnson

Scene played: Act 1 (Weenie Burger Scene where Monty met JoJo)

Pure Shores

By: All Saints

Album: Pure Shores

Scene played: Opening Sequence

The Winner Takes It All

By: Abba

Album: Abba Gold

Scene played: Act 3 (Where the Gang Escaped from Splicer's Lab)

Mamma Mia

By: Abba

Album: Abba Gold

Scene played: Act 1 (Airport Scene)

Kiss From the Rose

By: Seal

Album: Batman Forever

Scene Played: Ending Sequence

Centerfold

By: J. Gelis Band

Album: 80's Hit List

Scene Played: Act 3 (Inside Bugs' Office)

Soundtrack available on Nefarious Records Ltd.

Some Trivia in this fanfic:

Jayne Eastwood was an original member of the SECOND CITY TROUPE and SCTV and was in the original cast of a famous series GODSPELL. Disney noticed her skills in Hollywood that they decided to give her the role of Mrs. Kersplatski in JoJo's Circus.

Charlie Alder had voiced a lot of toon characters besides Buster Bunny. His present role is the role of Mr. Whiskers in the Disney series Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. He's also the voice director of Rugrats Gone Wild.

One of the voice actors of Tiny Toon Adventures Kath Soucie had also voiced Daisy Duck in Quack Pack and Kanga in Winnie the Pooh Movies.

Cree Summer Franks is the Voice of Elmyra Duff in Tiny Toon Adventures is also the voice of Christy on the movie Care Bears II: A New Generation in 1986, which started her career as a voice actor until now. Today, she voiced Abigail Lincoln (AKA Numbuh 5) in Codename: Kids Next Door.

JoJo's Circus is a Disney series with some circus feel in it. The show started in September 28, 2003 up to January 23, 2006. The series is actually animated in a Clay Animated Animation or Claymation for short.

_Clay animation_ employs figures made of Plasticine, a material that has an oil base to keep it flexible. Like latex puppets, clay figures are typically supported by some kind of armature, ranging from a complex "ball-and-socket" skeleton to simple twisted wire (which provided the armature for the popular Gumby character). Clay animation is often associated with the Will Vinton Studio, located in Portland, Oregon, which in 1986 created the famous California Raisins television commercials using its special Claymation technique. More recently, Aardman Animations—based in Bristol, England—has emerged as a leader in clay animation with the Wallace & Gromit series of short films and the full-length feature _Chicken Run _(2000).

Finally, Tiny Toon Adventures is now having a DVD release date for nostalgic fans out there. It's really not precise when will be released.

Looks like it's all over. Well, I'm out of here!

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRR...meow!"


End file.
